Falling for the enemy
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: Why can't Quinn stop thinking about his target? He was supposed to be killing her - Rashel, but he'd asked her out,and now he was falling for her. When both their relationship - and lives are threatened, will he save her life, or return to the dark?
1. Chapter 1

There he was. A vampire standing in the middle of the library like he was human. It confused me how other humans couldn't tell he was undead. He wanted to drink their blood, to let them die.

This one was particularly beautiful; Tall, with smooth black hair covering his emerald eyes that were now staring right at me. I hoped he couldn't tell I was a hunter. I walked like them, stalking around, looking for prey, but I didn't look like one. Yes, I had the same black hair, but I didn't have the perfect face and features of a vampire.

Sometimes I wish I did, just because I thought it'd make my job easier, to trick them into thinking I was a friend, when really I was their most deadly enemy. Me, a human girl.

A fearless vampire killer. Rashel the cat.

"I know this will sound like a line, but have we met before?" Ugh. This vampire was talking to me. He probably _had _seen me before. I was the most famous of the vampire hunters, but clearly he was too stupid to notice that.

"If you'd met me, you'd remember." I had to be flirty, it was my job to get them to trust me. It made them easier to take down.

His lips turned up in the most beautiful of smiles.

"Don't suppose you want to be unforgettable and go for a cup of coffee?" He was better than most, he knew how to talk to what he thought was a human.

"Why, not that many girls do it?" I laughed. I was quite proud of myself for that.

"I can have any girl I want, you just appear to be the best choice." Ugh.

"Well, I don't want to be a choice, I want to be stuck in your mind, with you chasing me all over until I finally fall in love with you." I said sarcastically. "So, no, I will not be joining you for coffee."

And with that, I stood up and left.

London was always busy this time of day. The air was thick with car emissions, and the early april rain was getting my hair wet. I hated rain.

The vampire was across the street.

He waved at me. I overdramatically rolled my eyes, hoping he'd get the hint to leave me alone.

Apparently not though, he crossed the street, standing directly in front of me. A normal human wouldn't have noticed that he was walking much faster.

"There, I've chased you all over the city, are you in love with me yet?" He shot me a devistatingly handsome smile. "So, ready to be Mrs. Quinn?"

_The_ Quinn? As in John Quinn?

"Depends. Do you have a sexy first name?"

"Nope, but I bet you do. I'm John, how about you?"

Dare I tell the truth?

"I'm Rashel, going to leave me alone now?"

"Oh no. Not know I know who you are."

I gulped.

"And who is that?"

He laughed.

"You are Rashel Jordan."

So he did know who I was? I was flattered.

"I'm flattered Quinn. Going to eat me now?"

"I don't know. You look like a pretty tasty snack."

Ugh. He'd just told me who he was, and he was still flirting?

"Well, I like to save myself for desert." Two can play at that game.

"I might eat you, in fact I should. I'm just intrigued as to why mind control doesn't work on you."

"You may not have heard, but I am the best."

"Going to prove it?" He said, stepping closer and raising an eyebrow. He took his finger and brushed my chin, raising it slightly so my neck was on show, But I coulnd't move. Couldn't stop him from drinking from me.

That's not what he did though. He brushed his lips against mine, ever so slightly, then he pulled back.

"Thought you were the best?"

I winked.

"I am, this is all part of the strategy."

"Well, this is part of mine."

He pressed his lips against mine. Pressed hard, and put his hands on my back, pulling me towards him. I don't know why I hadn't pulled back, but he was intriguing me. I'd never even come close to wanting to talk to a vampire, never mind enjoying his kiss.

I pulled back, as much as I didn't want to?

"And which strategy is this?"

"The one where you agree to go out with me, just once."

I thought about it. I wanted to go, I had to. My soul was screaming for him.

"Well, my strategy doesn't allow it." He stared at me. "But I suppose I could, just this one time."

He smiled, then put his arms back around my waist.

Everything about his touch felt warm.

This wasn't good.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

If I'm being honest, I didn't expect to like her this much, or at all actually. I knew she was a hunter when she stalked into the library, but I didn't know it was her. Rashel the cat.

She could flirt, and she was good looking, and seen as I'd followed her into the library, I was assuming she was smart too, and now, I had her in my arms. I was supposed to kill her, so why couldn't I do it? Why had I asked her out?

I knew why. I was falling for the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this one is REALLY short, but the net one will be much bigger, and better. I promise. Thanks for the reviews.**

**- I do not own the nightworld.**

**Rashel's P.O.V**

Why wasn't he leaving? We'd been standing here, wrapped around each other, for almost twenty minutes. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, becuase I did, but I was scared if I didn't let go I might do something I _really _regretted.

I had to move, but I couldn't. This was worrying me.

"Isn't it against your rules to be in love with a human?"

"I'm not breaking any rules."

Ugh.

"So am I just another conquest?"I stared at him.

"I'm not quite sure what you are." At least he was being honest.

Wrong answer.

"Well, when you decide what I am," I wriggled out of his arms "ring me, and then we'll go out for coffee or whatever, but right now, I have a job to do." I tried to sound like I didn't need him. Like my soul wasn't screaming for him.

He raised his eyebrows, his bright emerald eyes were piercing my soul, penetrating my skin. I felt guilty about his next question.

"And what job is that?" He questioned, mockingly.

"You're not sure about me, I'm not sure about you Quinn, but I have a reputation to uphold. A job to keep."

His head dropped slightly. God he looked good.

"What about my job?"

"And what is that?" His eyes were tinited with fear, and sorrow.

"To kill you."

Oh god. That's why he was in the library.

"Go on then." I challanged. "Do it."

He took his finger and stroked my neck. Tingles spread from the place our skin tocuhed.

"I can't." He admitted. "This has never happened before. Why can't I kill you?"

"Maybe you don't want to." I offered.

"Yeah." He said. "Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn's P.O.V**

It was strange. I wasn't in love with, I didn't fall in love. yet when I tried to bite her, I couldn't do it. I wanted her blood, but I didn't want her to bleed. I didn't want her to get hurt.

I didn't love her. I mean, I liked her yes, Liked her smell, her fell, her confidence, but I didn't love her. I didn't. I didn't. I didn't.

I pulled out my phone and dialled a number. The reciever answered straight away.

"Hi, I need help with something?" I asked.

The voice replied "What?" he sounded stroppy.

"Look, Ash, I rarely ask you for things. I just need one favour. I promise I'll get you back."

"Fine. What do you need?"

"I need you to work your... _charm_ on a hunter. I was sent to kill her, and for some reason I can't do it. So I need you to make her fall for you, so she won't look so sad when I kill her."

He paused for a moment.

"Your massive favour is for me to flirt? Wow, I've never done that before." Ash was a little too sarcastic for his own good.

"Yeah, but this one's a little tricky. Her name's Rashel." I hoped he'd get it.

"You want me to take my sweet ass along to flirt with the most dangerous vampire hunter in night world history? Sounds like a challange. I like it."

Ash was good-looking, witty and flirty. All traits that would come in useful.

"Thanks man, I'll catch you up later, I gotta go."

I'd hung up the phone when I'd heard her calling my name. Rashel.

Part one of my plan would have to go into action here.

"What?" I turned around, biting my lip, trying to entice her.

"Look, I've got to be somewhere at six, so I'll be leaving town for a few days. Wanna go for coffee now?" Was she as desperate as me?

"Let me go clean up, I meet you at McClennon's in fourty five?" She bit her bottom lip too, and it was damn sexy. She nodded, and turned around, swooshing her hair as she did, leaving a delicious apple scent.

I didn't want to kill her, but if I didn't she was going to kill me. Wether she meant to or not.

**Rashel's P.O.V**

I went back to my flat, and looked around. It was nothing special, but nearly everything was made of wood - for obvious reasons.

I changed from my hooded jumper to a black vest and black leather jacket. I added some colour to my outfit with a royal blue scarf. After that, I straightened my hair and re-applied my make-up. I never tried to look this good. Why did I want to change myself for him?

Twenty minutes later, I walked into McClennon's. It was the coffee shop just opposite the hospital, but it didn't make it any less cosy.

I couldn't see Quinn, he must have been late. It made me wonder If I should've been late tpp, instead of arriving right on time. I couldn't help it though, I hated being late. I also hated him right now,though.

Just as I went to the counter, I voice came from behind me.

"Can I buy that for you?"

I turned around to meet a boy with soft brown eyes, and ash blonde hair.

I


	4. Chapter 4

**Rashel's P.O.V**

"Sorry, taken." I lied. How I wish I had a ring on, just to prove I was married or something. I needed to remember that one.

"You're lying." He said matter-of-factly.

"And you're radiating depserate." I retorted.

"Look, I'm just a guy asking a girl out, can you blame me for trying?"

I rolled my eyes.

He walked away, towards a table, and I sat on one directly opposite him, at the other end of the shop.

I sat, nursing a latte, While he looked over a menu. I mean, come on it's coffee, how hard can it be?

Where was Quinn? I glanced down at my watch. He was ten minutes late!

I stood up, and swallowed all of my self pride, plonking my ass in a chair on the table of the Ash-blond dude.

"Right. You win."

"Knew you'd come around, Kitten." He winked.

"Don't call me that. What's your name?"

"Guess."

I think in the pit of my stomach I knew.

"It's Ash." He pulled his lips back, pulling them into the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. It may have been nicer than Quinn's.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I guess."

"I think the more you get to know me, the gladder you'll be."

"I think you might be right." I sat, twiddling my hair around my finger, I knew I shouldn't be flirting, but it was hard not to, he was beautiful, and charming.

And totally a vampire.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I walked slowly, hanging my head down, heading towards the coffee shop.

I hoped Ash had done his job.

I walked in the door, and could see Rashel wrapping her fingers around her hair, Completley oblivious I'd just walked in.

I don't know why, but suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in my arms, press my lips to her forehead, and never let her go. Then I'd punch ash for coming within a mile of my girl.

Oh crap, I was getting Jealous.

I went to the bar, and ordered a mocha, hoping to keep my voice low enough that she wouldn't notice. She had to fall for Ash, and I had to kill her.

The woman behind the counter gave me a friendly smile and handed me the cup. I sat on a table, where I could see Ash, but only the back of rashel's head.

_How's it going?_

_She's eating me up. Don't know how you couldn't kill her, wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into that._

_Don't talk about her like that._

_Wow. Someone's getting terrotorial._

_Just, leave it._

I heard her laugh from across the shop. Her laughter was light and musical. It was how angel's laugh.

She stood up, and walked towards the counter,I presumed she was going to get another cup. Ash ran straight over to me.

"If she's the best, then we vampires have nothing to worry about. She never suspected a thing."

"Really?" I fiegned interest, but I was to busy staring at her perfect little ass.

"Dude, just bite her and get it over with, or turn her. She's going to kill you if you don't."

He was telling the truth.

I stood up and walked over to the counter.

"Miss me?"

A look of horror spread across her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" She was angry. I should've seen this coming.

"It takes time to look this good." I raised my eyebrows.

"You are such an ass." She walked away, and right out of the shop.

I had royally screwed up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the thing at the end of this chapter is like the book, but it's quite different, and I'm going to put a twist in it.**

**Rashel' s P.O.V**

**Ugh. **He was such an ass. What kind of dick would just-? How could he just-?

Grr.

Ash followed behind me handing me a muffin and coffee I'd ordered. At the moment Ash seemed like the better option, but they were both vampires, so they would both have to die.

Then it clicked, if that was John Quinn, then this was clearly his best friend Ash _Redfern. _ There was a Redfern standing in front of me and I hadn't killed him. I should've done that straight away.

I didn't feel anything for him though. I really must have liked Quinn, because the thought of hurting him made me I'll, but the thought of hurting Ash made me feel nothing.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "So Ash, does your dad know you're here?"

"What are you-?"

"Its okay. I know what you are." I patted his arm and kept walking.

He followed after me.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me then?"

I thought about my answer. I didn't even know.

"I guess because you're Quinn's friend."

"You knew?"

I shrugged.

"I'm the best."

I picked up the pace, and I could feel Ash' s gaze boring into the back of my head.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I stood outside the shop, staring at Ash running down the street after her. He gave her her drink, and then they talked. Ash looked shocked. Rashel knew. Of course she did. I really underestimated her. Why hadn't she killed him? Or even tried to hurt him?

He walked back towards me.

"Well?"

"She knows. She knew I was a Redfern and everything. She does her homework."

"She has to. If she wants to stay alive." I suddenly found respect for everything she did. She wasn't so unlike us, except she didn't kill for food, she killed to not be made into it.

Ash called down the road to her.

"Hey Kitten, when's the next date?" She turned around and gave him a cheeky smile. Be ran down the road toward her. I knew ash.l, he didn't like girls. In fact he did, he liked to string them along, until they gave him what he wanted, and if Rashel didn't get out soon, she would get hurt. I couldn't watch that happen.

I don't know how I was going to do it. I had to somehow save Rashel and myself, because I had just learned something. I couldn't kill her.

I think I knew I couldn't anyway, but I had finally decided.

She said she was going out of town for a few days, so I would too. I couldn't stay here while she was somewhere else. I needed to take my mind off things. I had to go to a bloodbath.

"It's about time. I've been waiting for ages for you to do one of these." Ash sounded excited. This never happened.

"Rowan told me to go for it."

"Why were you talking to my sister?"

"Relax, I'm here to take my mind off a girl. Not to think of _more."_

I laughed. Ash looked like I'd just shot him in the foot.

"You're talking about Rashel? Quinn, she's a hunter. You may have forgotten, but that makes her human, vermin, the enemy. You need to stop thinking about her."

I felt like I'd been shot now.

"It's not like that. I walked into the library to oil her, and then _snap _suddenly I can't even talk to her with out getting all messed up. Just you making her laugh the other day made me want to punch you. I hate feeling this but I can't help it."

"You make it sound like you have that soul mate principal." He laughed.

I hurled my fist into his stomach. He groaned and threw a harder punch at me. It hit only my side, but it still hurt. Bad.

We both sulked for a few minutes before we laughed it off.

"So what are the rules for this then?" I asked, hoping to ignore the fact I'd just launched my best friend in the stomach.

"Three families think they've won a free holiday in one of our enclaves, then we let them live in a hotel, eating and stuff fora days then then next day we chase them, and eat them. They don't even know we're doing it. We turn the last survivor."

"That's barbaric. People do this every week?"

"Oh no, they're highly illegal."

"So when does it start?" I was already regretting doing this.

"They're coming tonight." He sounded cold. He was going to like this.

"Tonight." I repeated. I Wasn't going to enjoy this at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: YEY! It's snowing here, like we are snowed in, so I will be updating quite a bit today. Hope you enjoy this. I enjoyed writing this. As always, thanks for the reviews, and any more are appreciated. I'm stealing someone else's idea here (Tee Hee) But if you have any of your stories you want me to read, leave them in the reviews, and I'll review back. (I'm bored, and I think you guys deserve it) **

**Song to listen to? Sunday, Bloody Sunday - Paramore. This helped me write it.**

**- I do not own the night world.**

The building in front of me scared me. I'd been searching relentlessly for it for months. My latest mission had meant me leaving town for a few days, leaving ash, leaving Quinn. I'd realised that no matter how hard I tried, I was stuck on Quinn. He was a vampire, and that annoyed me, but he was sweet, and looked at me in a way that made me blush.

I had to get past it, past him. I couldn't feel this for a boy who didn't feel it back.

What better way to forget about vampires than to turn into one? Not literally of course, I don't hate myself, but I had a plan. One of my hunter cohorts had a witch friend, she was from circle midnight, and although I didn't exactly agree with witches, this plan was perfect.

She'd acquired a potion that would allow me to appear to be a vampire for three days. I wouldn't need to sleep, and I would have their perfect skin. I had dyed my hair a bright red, and had it much wavier. I was wearing much more normal clothes, and I walked like a vampire anyway, so I was covered for that. I didn't look at all like myself.

The building was a club, The Black Iris.

It was a hangout for all supernatural creatures, and tonight, I would join a large group of vampires, to disappear for a few days to a vampire enclave where they planned to _eat_ some poor unsuspecting humans. I was going to turn the tables on them.I opened the door and music hit my ears, causing me to flinch in the doorway. I hadn't heard it from outside.

There were bodies everywhere, nearly everyone dancing. It would look like a normal club to any normal human that stepped inside. I could see their eyes though, could see the hunger, the game. These weren't people, they were monsters.

A cold hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Hey beautiful, new to the scene?" A cold voice rasped against my ear.

"Been here long enough to know to stay away from you." My voice was alot higher. Much more flirtatious, but this comment was clean cold. I hated this guy already.

I walked over to the bar, I didn't plan to drink anything, but I needed to sit down and think about the plan.

A boy was sitting next to me. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Here for the bloodbath?"

I nodded.

I didn't want to speak, because I knew Quinn would my voice. Even If I looked beyond recognition, and my voice was higher than normal.

"Me too, is it your first?"

_Yes._

"No. I've been to a few." I lied through my teeth.

"What's it like then?"

I was getting uncomfortable, just his mere presence made electricity dance on my skin. I wanted him bad.

"Oh, it's erm, pretty brutal." _What are you doing? You're a vampire, not a human for god's sake. _"But it's real fun to watch 'em run around. You can smell the fear."

He laughed. I forced one with him.

"Do you want to go outside?" He asked. I hated it in here, and I was paranoid that my potion would wear off any moment.

I nodded.

I followed him outside, and let the cool air kiss my face. I somewhat wish it was Quinn doing it. Sigh.

"So, do you live 'round here?" He sounded more distant than he did back home. Home.

"No, I live in Yorkshire." I lied again.

"Cool, what's it like up there?"

"It's alright, I've just moved there, I'm from.. Newcastle originally. So the accents annoy me a little."

He gave me an understanding nod.

"Many of us up there?" He asked.

"No, that's why I'm here. We have about six vampires up there. Most of them are werewolves. Ew." I was getting pretty good at lying on the spot by now.

"I know how you feel. The town I live in is so small it doesn't even have a name."

LIAR! He lived right in the middle of northern London. Why was he lying to me?

"Bigger cities are better, more to feed on."

He nodded.

"Yes, but it's noticed more."

Crap. He had the 'I'm actually a vampire' advantage.

Then Ash walked outside. What, had they just followed me here?

"Hey, I wondered where you'd gotten too." He looked me over. "Is she..?"

"Yes, I'm a vampire." I said defensively.

"Why don't you go with this one? Better than the hunter you've been stuck on back.." Ash finished when Quinn punched him in the arm.

Were they talking about me?

"He's joking."

I laughed, really over the top. "A vampire, stuck.. on a... Hunter." I laughed some more.

Ash joined in, Quinn too, but his was forced.

"It's a Joke we have back home."

"Who's the subject?" I couldn't believe I was asking about my self.

"The Cat." He said, like I should know who it was. I did.

"_The _Cat? Nice. She as good as they say?"

They shot each other a knowing glance. All Ash said was: "better."

Something in me sung.

"That good huh? Probably why you're in love with her,huh?" I asked, making sure to laugh and not cause suspision.

"I'm not in love with her. She's human,okay?" He mumbled. I think I'd struck a cord there.

Ash was unsuccessfully holding back a smile. "Let's get going then?" I nodded.

Here I go.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

The humans had had 6 hours to settle in. It was 6pm now, so they had 13 hours until the bloodbath. I felt uneasy. Ash was beaming from ear to ear, so I could tell he was quite looking forward too it.

The girl vampire we'd met at the club, Dawn she'd called her self, looked about as bad as I felt. She had lied. She'd never done one of these before.

In the hours that remained, we decided to watch some of the humans on CCTV. They looked happy, and blissful, like had when I'd first met... No. I wasn't going to think of Dove.

Lily walked into the room just as I was thinking of her beautiful dead sister.

"So, decided which one you want yet?" Lily was ruthless, she would kill as many as possible. She might not even leave one survivor.

Dawn pointed to the girl in the red shorts and black vest, she looked about fourteen.

"Nice. A little too skinny for my taste though." Lily laughed.

Dawn clenched her fist as if she'd said something wrong.

"Oh, Lily, this is Dawn by the way, we met her at the club."

She smiled, and ran her eyes over Dawn.

"Getting with this one,Ash?" She raised her eyebrows.

"We'll see." He had a mischevious look in his eye. I felt pain twang in my chest. I was getting jealous.

"Damn it!" I shouted out before I could stop myself.

Everybody looked at me at once. Dawn smiled. Maybe she knew? No. No. No. No.

Ash and Lily both looked at each other, exchanging confused glances.

"What's up with you Quinn? Ever since you met Rashel you've been all... wierd." I was going to kill Ash for bringing up Rashel in front of my unwanted adoptive sister.

"Who's this Rashel?" Lily asked. Dawn had her head turned at the CCTV.

"She's no one. Move on."

"No! I want to know."

I was about to tell her to shut up, but Ash started talking first. Damn him.

"You know? Rashel The Cat? Quinn was supposed to kill her. Couldn't do it."

"You were face-to face with Rashel, the most dangerous hunter in our existence, and you didn't kill her."

"Just leave it."

"Fine, but don't think Hunter won't hear about this."

Dawn went stiff.

Lily turned around, flipped her hair, and left the room in classic Lily style. Too much Drama.

"Why did you do that?"

"Whoa dude, sorry, I like to stay on her good side." He shrugged.

I looked at the clock.

Twelve hours to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Best song to listen for this? Now - Paramore. It just came out today, it's wicked. I'm excited for the next few chapters of this, it's about to get really exciting, and get ready for a character to lose their life. If I get to thirty reviews on this, I'll write a sequel. Come on, Get reviewing ;)**

**Rashel's P.O.V**

There was only one hour to go. I looked back down at the CCTV screens and felt sorry for all the families there. I couldn't save them all, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Lily Redfern had been in the room, and I hadn't killed her - Great restraint on my part. I had to wait, it was the only way I had any hope of saving these people. She'd asked which one I was going after, and I'd pointed to the girl in the red shorts. I wasn't lying. I would save her first.

Ash had left - she'd gone to find Lily to talk about something, and I had no Idea where the other vampires were. There was only Quinn and I in the room, and just being in the same room as him made my skin tingle with electricity.

"So, decided who you're going for?" I needed to know who else really needed saving.

He paused, he was looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm just going to go for whoever I see first." Not a very good game plan. "Do you wanna get some coffee or something?"

My mind threw me back to the library, where I'd first met him.

"Sure." I tried to act like I didn't care. I really, really did.

I almost blurted it right out "Quinn,It's me Rashel." Luckily I didn't, but I didn't know how much longer I could keep this act up for.

Two hours at least.

We walked out of the room - which was disguised as a shut down bowling alley - and down the corridor. There was nobody else about, which was rather unsettling.

We were alone.

That made it worse.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

This girl - Dawn -was wierd. I was sure I'd met her before, but I proabably had. She reminded me of Rashel. The girl back home with the black hair. The girl who made me feel things I didn't know I was capable of feeling since the moment my father drove the stake through Dove's heart. At the moment, Rashel was doing the same to me.

Dawn had this uneasyness around her that made her look incredibly vulnerable. A little too vulnerable for a vampire.

It crossed my mind at one point that she could be a witch, but witches weren't smart enough to keep an act going for this long, and they certainly wouldn't have entered one of our clubs.

Sometimes I thought of Rashel at the most of awkward moments. A few hours ago, when I was talking to Dawn about one of her old bloodbath's, I thought of Rashel in a battle. She looked really kinky. Then I remembered she was a hunter, and that most of her battle's would have been focoused on killing my relatives.

_Stop thinking about me._

What the hell was that? I swear I just heard Rashel's voice. In my head. Only vampires could do that. How had she managed?

_What the hell Rashel, how are you doing this?_

She didn't reply for a few minutes, and I wondered if I'd just been hearing things. I decided to try again.

_Hello?_

_What?_

I was really confused now. I knew I had heard her, but why was she talking in stupid words. One word answers. She was annoying me.

_How are you doing this?_

_How the hell should I know? Get out of my mind._

Wow. That one had stung. It wasn't that she had upset me or anything, it was just that she had forced me out of her mind. Like I physically couldn't feel her anymore.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Dawn said.

Then she mumbled something that might have been: "Or heard one."

I wasn't sure though, so I didn't press it.

"I'm fine, I'm just nevous, it's my first time y'know."

She laughed.

"What?" I liked the sound of her laugh.

"You sound more like you're losing your virginity than killing loads of humans."

She kept laughing. I laughed with her.

I almost wished I was losing my virgingity - again. Something about this didn't seem right. Before I'd met Rashel, I wouldn't have thought twice about this, I would've jumped into it blind. Now, the thought of killing all of these, weak, pathetic humans made me ill. I think I was changing for her.

We got to the lounge room, where there were several coffee machines, a worn red sofa, and a bin overflowing with crisp packets.

I pressed the _Latte _button on the machine, and gave it to Dawn, before rembering that's what Rashel had been drinking.

Oh crap, I think I was in love with her.

**Rashel's P.O.V**

I'd heard him. He'd been in my mind. I had to get him out of it before he realised he was standing right next to me, not Dawn the sham vampire.

In only fourty minutes, I would have to go and pretend to kill several people, while actually saving them, save myself, and try not to let any harm come to Quinn.

Where had that come from?

Maybe I'd overlooked my feelings for Quinn.

My insides nearly set on fire when he gave me a latte. Did he pick that for Rashel? I mean, was he thinking of me?

_Quinn?_

_Rashel?_

_Come home._

_I can't._

_Why?_

_It's complicated._

It's complicated. I assumed he was never going to explain to Rashel that he was here to kill humans. What was complicated about him being a blood thirsty monster?

Nothing.

Except that I was in love with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quinn's P.O.V**

It was time. I looked from Ash to Dawn, and their expressions were very different. Ash, who was only wearing shorts, was grinning from ear to ear. He'd been wanting me to do this for quite a while.

Dawn, however, looked extremley nervous, and I assumed, like me, she wanted to throw up.

All I wanted to do was grab her hand and tell her it'd be alright. I couldn't though. I didn't want to lie for her. I only wished Rashel was here. So I could cover her face with kisses like I should've done before we left. I wish I could tell her I love her, just in case I didn't get through this.

Lily was holding the hand of a boy named Pierce Holt. He was a reneade vampire who'd betrayed his gang for love. Lily didn't love. She had a heart of stone.

There were several other vampires with us. Most of them I did't know the names of. One of them, of course, was Hunter Redfern, and another, was Ash's sister Kestral.

Four more vampires stood around us. We were all rough, ready and hungry.

Oh yeah, we haven't eaten in six days. It gives the blood that added alure.

I didn't know how I was going to resist it - Or if I could.

**Rashel's P.O.V**

I didn't know how I was going to get through it. Even with Quinn by my side it didn't help. In fact, it only made it worse. I couldn't reach out and tell him I loved him, I couldn't tell him that Rashel would be happily waiting for him when he got home. I couldn't even offer him a smile.

Vampires were just too cold.

"Okay." Hunter Redfern's voice interupted my thoughts. "There are eighteen humans out there, three families of six. You will pick pairs, and hunt them. The rules are as they have aways been, one human must live. You must not stray from your partner at any time, and you may not kill one human in front of another. We pick them off one by one until the lone victor remains. Got it?"

There was a low murmur.

Got it. I had to stay with my partner, and that was going to make this Job so much harder. I couldn't save human's while another vampire was with me,trying to kill them.

Quinn turned to me.

"Be my partner? You know, seen as you have so much experience." He gave a wicked smile.

The jerk. He knew I had no experience in this.

I figured it would be easier to get way from Quinn than anyone else.

I'd been so wrong.

"GO!" Hunter's voice roared.

Quinn was already leaving, and he reached out to grab my hand.

_Don't let him touch you._

That was the rational part of my voice speaking. I shrugged at his offer, and ran off, leaving him to chase after me. I had no Idea how fast I would go with vampire legs. When we got outside, I stopped.

"I'm going for the girl I said." I looked around. The next thing I said nearly killed me. "Go for her dad, he'll be the hardest to take down."

He looked at me for a moment, like her was trying to figure something out. It sent chills down my spine and warning bells through my head. RUN!

I did, I ran off straight over to the girl.

"Hey. I need your help. There's a crab stuck in a net on the beach."

Her face turned into an expression of horror.

After watching her for twenty four hours on the CCTV, I'd determined two things.

One, She loved her brother very much. She'd helped him with everything they'd done,and taken better care of him than their Lazy mother.

Parent's like that almost deserved...

I couldn't think like that.

The other thing, was that she loved animals, I'd seen her chase plenty of them around the island.

"Where is it?"

"On the beach, come with me."

She did. She followed me, trusting me so eaily. If the rest of the families were like this, they didn't stand a chance.

"Stay here for a second, I have to go and get some equipment." She nodded, and smiled, as she searched the beach for any sign of a crustacean.

Her little brother was next.

I walked up, determined to find him, when my path was blocked. By Quinn.

"Thought you were drinking from her first?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"I am." I needed a plan, a way out of this. "I just thought I'd get some ripe and tie her up before I did it. You know, it's more fun that way."

Phew.

He looked horrified, then suspisious. The latter worried me more. I kept walking, as fast as I could. The little boy was in the pool, surrounded by the half-dead plants and several other people on the 'resort'.

This was going to be hard to pull off.

Actually, maybe not. The boy got out of the pool almost right on cue.

I grabbed his arm.

"Your sister is looking for you. She'd on the beach." I said.

His face lit up and he ran.

Quinn stood by me again.

"What _are _you doing?" He sounded slightly amused.

"Having fun." It was my safest answer.

"With two kids on the beach?" He sounded even more amused.

"Oh, shut it. How many have you killed?" I asked.

"None yet. I can't without you."

At first I thought he was being all soppy. Then I remembered that A.) I am not Rashel and B.) Those were the rules.

"Fine. Which one do you want to kill?" I was saving them next.

"Don't you have two kids on the beach to kill first?" He asked. I was sure he was on to something.

"Oh yeah."

I ran towards the beach, hoping that nobody had dared to take the kids.

Quinn followed, although, at the time, I hadn't noticed.

I walked straight over to the little girl.

"Hey, sweetie, what's your name?"

At any other time, a strange girl on the beach asking names of children might have seemed wierd. But now I didn't care, this was a life or death situation.

"Sarah." She smiled, but she wasn't smiling at me, she was smiling at the sea life.

"Okay Sarah, and what's your brother called?"

"Jake." He beamed at me, then continued to bury his feet in the sand.

They looked cute, and so happy. It was a shame that wouldn't last.

I heard a scream from the top of the site. Someone had already been killed.

_You're supposed to be killing these kids, not being best friends with them._

I heard Quinn's mental voice, and immediatley assumed he knew I was a fake.

Then I remembered that all vampires were telapathic.

_I'm getting to it. God calm down._

He looked right at me.

"Rashel?"


	9. Chapter 9

I ignored him.

"Rashel?" He said again.

"Who are you talking to?" I hoped playing dumb would throw him off.

"You?"

"My name isn't Rashel,though."

"Yes it is." How long was he going to keep this up?

"No. My name is Dawn."

"Really?" He looked a mixture between amused and pissed off.

He walked towards me, keeping his eyes locked on my own. He kept walking towards me,and it made my heart thump oddly.

He stopped, just as our noses were touching and breaths were mingling.

"So, still sure your name is Dawn?" He whispered, my mouth was hanging open and I was inhaling every word.

"Yes." It was all I could manage.

Then pressed his lips against mine.

It was warm, and soft. Much nicer than first time, but with much more anger. It was kind and sweet.

The pull of his mind was different. It was trying to grab a hold of mine, and pull it towards his. Pry out all of my secrets until he knew them all. My mind was being stripped, and there was nothing I could do about it.

_So, Rashel, when were you planning on telling me?_

_I wasn't, and my name isn't Rashel._

_Yes it is. I can _feel _you Rashel, stop lying to me. _

_Get out! _

_I'm not going anywhere._

_Yes you are. _

I pulled my lips from his, and pulled the silver cord connecting us in two.

"Rashel.." He sounded pleading. He was desperate.

"Come on then, kill me." He looked like I'd just slapped him.

"I can't kill you, Rashel. I love you."

I loved him too. I just wasn't expecting him to say that.

"That doesn't mean anything. Love is for the weak. You're here to _kill _humans! That's disgusting."

"So are you."

"No I'm not! I'm here to save as many kids as possible. How could you think that? Do you know anything about me?" How could he think I was going to kill humans?

"But they'll kill you before you even have a chance to save them all."

"I'm not here to save them all,I'm here to save as many as I can. I don't care if I die, I have to kill as many vampires as I can, and save as many humans."

"You can't die."

"I don't want to, but if I have to, I will."

I stared at him.

"You might aswell kill me now, because they're going to kill you when they find out you know."

"I don't care."

"Well I do. You will not kill yourself for me."

"And neither will you."

"There's no point in us both dying. You have a family to go back to, and if you don't kill me, they're going to kill you."

"Well why don't we leave now?"

"Because these families need saving. Nobody saved me."

My mind threw me back to the day my mother was killed. I started hyperventilating,and I could feel the tears hit my arm.

Then, Quinn's arms around me.

I wanted to scream at him, to tell him to get off, but I couldn't. His arms made me feel calmer, and instantly at ease.

It felt nice. His hand running through my hair,and his lips resting on my crown. I pushed closer against him. I liked his warmth and his passion. I could feel his love spreading through my body. I kissed him, and it felt nice.

"That should've been our first."

"Cheesey much?" I laughed through tears.

He laughed.

"What are we going to do then?" I had to know whether I'd be able to save Sarah.

"We're going to kill some vampires."

Gulp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rashel's P.O.V**

It didn't go like I thought it would. We didn't stand up stake a few vampires and leave. Actually, I really don't understand what happened at all. I was on the brink of death, and then the world was taken over by blue flame.

Quinn barely looked at me as we ran up the hill. He didn't need to. He was in my mind.

_Talk to Rowan. She'll be the easiest to talk out of it. We'll try Ash too, but that will be alot harder. Three vampires a Hunter and however many humans are left gives us a fair advantage against four vampires. I say advantage, I mean it levels the playing field._

_No way to talk Pierce out of it. Nor Lily, especially not hunter. Who are the other two? _I asked. I never took my eyes of the pool of people. There were ten of them there. TEN!

_The girl's called Missy. She's a hunter that got turned, she's ruthless now._

_That girl was Missy The Lion? Wow. I feel second best. Who's the boy?_

_Don't worry, you're not second gave in._

I smiled at that.

_The boy's called Sisco. He's Thierry's half brother. Never mentions him because he's so evil._

_Lord Thierry has a half brother?_

From the corner of my eye, I saw him nod.

_Do you think we can get either of them to help?_

_Maybe Missy. Maybe._

"So, you're saying you're not going to kill them?" Kestral seemed to have a hard time taking this in.

"Yeah, I mean, she's my soulmate,y'know? And,well, I can't risk her getting hurt, so I have to fight with her. Are you gunna help us?" Quinn asked, acting like I wasn't there. - They both were.

"I suppose so. I didn't really wanna do this, Ash and Hunter y'know? But if I have to get hurt for a human, or -" She nodded at me "- Her, then I will never forgive you, okay? I have sisters to go back for, Quinn. Now let's go find Ash."

Ash was much harder to ask. We found him about to drink a boy - he looked about 17. Quinn said the same things to him as he'd said to Kestrel, but he was much harder to crack.

"I told you you were soul mates." He looked more pleased than angry, Quinn,however, didn't.

"I know. You were right. I was wrong, HAR HAR HAR. Now are you going to help us?"

He looked from Quinn, to me, to Kestral.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm sorry, I only came here to get off the enclave. I have to help them, I can't kill a human." She shrugged like it meant nothing. It meant so much to me though, that at least on vampire could be good and pure.

Ash looked at her - more of a glare really - then he said :

"Fine, I'll help, but only because of those two." He pointed at me and Kestrel.

"Me?" I nearly choked.

"Yeah,you. You're not a weak Vermin. You'd make a great Vampire." He smiled.

Although that should've made me want to punch him, It had made me respect him. He didn't hate humans because he had to - Just because they were weak. Rashel thought that too.

"Thanks." I gave him a half smile. Quinn just glared.

"We better start then. Who knows how many they've killed?"

I stood, thinking about the ten people at the pool, plus Sarah and her brother. That meant six have them had died already.

"Oh god." Rashel said.

All three vampires stared at her.

"Sarah." Was all I said. I couldn't believe I was here - standing behind a bush- While she was down on the beach and could wander back up at any moment, and if she did, Lily would know something was up - She was my first choice.

I ran, as fast as my human legs would allow me to go, right through the middle of the resort- and all the humans - back down to the beach. Sarah was still there. Jake was still playing with the sand.

"Right. Kestral, please look after these two, stay here, and pretend to drink from them if anyone else comes near." Kestrel nodded.

I didn't want to leave them, but I had to save as many as I could, not ust the kids.

"Ash, you come with me, we need to find the mother. Quinn, you distract Lily for as long as possible. Let's see how long we can keep this operation secret."

"Why do I have to distract Lily? Surely Ash would do it better."

"You don't have to distract Lily at all." The voice I heard send chills down my spine. I could hear the amusment in it, and slight anger. I wished I hadn't heard it, or at least that I'd managed to save Sarah and Jake. But I hadn't. I hadn't saved anybody.

"Left us for love?" Lily laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn grabbed my hand and faced her, head on. She laughed, but she looked extremely pissed off.

"Oh, dear brother. The soulmate principal caught you too?" She glared at me. "At least it's with a vampire." She knew I wasn't a vampire. That sly bitch.

"I. Am. Not. Your brother." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're as good as. Going to kill me now then? Ash? Joining them?" She stared at him, with wide, pleading eyes. Even while desperate, I could see the fury glinting in her eyes.

Ash looked, for a moment, as if he was going to run to her and claim he'd been brainwashed. He didn't.

"I'm sorry Lily. I have to look out for my other family." He smiled at Kestrel. She smiled back, a great big, genuine smile.

"Well, that's a shame. You know, Hunter's on his way down now. He already know's."

Fear glinted in Ash's eyes.

"Fine. Let him come. In fact, bring it on." I smiled as Kestrel said this. For a bloodsucker, I really rather liked her.

"Brave words for a Vegetarian. Fine. Good luck. The whole Crew's on their way down." She skipped off.

Ash looked terrified. "Guys, we need a plan. NOW!"

I let go of Quinn's hand and walked towards Ash.

"Right, look at me. Ash. Look at me. We can do this. Ash. I've got a plan."

"Do you?" Quinn spoke from behind me.

"Of course. " I smiled. "Kestral, sarah's around the corner, go get her and her brother. Take them off the island." She nodded. "Quinn, you go with Ash. Take out sisco first. Don't fight anyone else. Then, go for Pierce." She instructed.

"And what will you be doing, oh wise one?" Quinn asked, in his charming, and scarily calm voice.

"I'm going for Missy. I want to see if I can appeal to the hunter in her."

"I don't think that's such a good plan." Quinn said.

"Why not?"

"Because... You're only a human."


End file.
